soujiroquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Enna Ó Fuala
Race Information Please click "Expand" to the right. The merfolk, also known as sea elves, the fourth branch of the elves, standing alongside the high elves, the wood elves, and the dark elves. They appear as high elves with the lower halves of fish. Their mystical physiology allows them to breathe both air and water, and to see, hear, and speak underwater with ease. Merfolk were created by the iron-fisted Elf Queen of the 12th Age, when a group of her high elven consorts fled to the Midland Sea to escape her overbearing grasp. She intercepted them and punished the lot for their treason. The sorcerous monarch placed a great geas to have them and all their descendants serve her and her successors, and merged their forms with the sea they sought salvation in. Today, the current Elf Queen is quite enamored by the merfolk, in the way someone loves a funny little pet. Most of them live and operate around Amity Bay, near the cosmopolitan city of Concord. Through her mystical link to all elves, the Elf Queen uses the servitor species as her keen eyes, ears, and voices throughout the Midland Sea and its countless islands and harbors. She uses elven functionaries and water spirit servitors to reward them well for their service, but merfolk often take up day jobs to supplement themselves. Some merfolk farm the raw seafood and seaweed that their society sustains itself on. Some raise shelled molluscs for the pearls and shells that merfolk love as jewelry, men and women alike. Some travel from port to port, hosting concerts and singing like sirens. Some tap into their heritage as magical beings to wield benthic arcana, sorcerous, wizardly, or otherwise. Other merfolk take up underwater equivalents of landbound folks' livelihoods. For good or for ill, merfolk society is just as courtly and traditionalist as that of the other three branches of the Elven Court. They obsess over hereditary social status, not to mention a vague unity with magic and nature, as most high elves do. They are currently led by one King Neptune Ó Fuala and one Queen Salacia, who serve as the merfolk's highest representatives to the Elf Queen. The one standout in their culture is that, due to their role amongst the Elf Queen's subjects, they encourage nosy inquisitiveness. They pry, question, and search around for interesting things like second nature. Some merfolk even go so far as to flop out on land to investigate something of note. The biggest rumor currently in the sea elves's minds is that a few merfolk have been born without the geas binding them to the Elf Queen, sometimes even unknowingly. Word has it that they have the ability to break other merfolk's geases, again, potentially without meaning to do it. It would surely be a catalyst for a schism within the totality of the merfolk, but these are just rumors... right? Basics *Level: 4 (3 incremental advances), Race: Merfolk (High Elf), Class: Wizard *One Unique Thing/Claim to Dominion: Please click "Expand" to the right. Enna is the first and only child of King Neptune and Queen Salacia, making her the heir apparent to the merfolk's vassal kingdom. Just a few weeks before the campaign began, while out exploring the seafloor on the western edge of the Wake Islands with her friends and her guards, the preteen mermaid discovered a vent in the sea floor that emitted tendrils of white, otherworldly energy. Being as curious as any other merfolk, the little girl touched the energy and passed out. Over the course of the next few days, Enna discovered herself imbued with strange powers. She suddenly had the wisdom and sagacity of an adult sage, the capacity to wield powerful magic in a wizardly fashion, a sapient tendril of white energy serving her as a familiar (she creatively named it "Tendril"), and most bizarrely, the ability to transform her piscean lower body into a pair of long and shapely legs. Everyone who has bathed in the vent's energy after Enna has simply received a surge of wisdom and sagacity in their minds, enabling them to piece together the answers to their problems. The Elf Queen is very interested in this vent and is conferring with King Neptune and Queen Salacia on what to do with it, while the Archmage has also caught wind and offered his wizards' assistance in analyzing the site of power. They all have their own theories as to what it might be and what happened to Enna, but the leading theory is that it is linked to a powerful high elf wizard of a previous age. *Icon Relationships: The Archmage positive 1 (incremental advance), The Elf Queen positive 3 Ability Scores *Strength 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +4 *Dexterity 14, modifier +2, modifier + level = +6 *Constitution 16, modifier +3, modifier + level = +7 *Intelligence 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +8 *Wisdom 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +8 *Charisma 14, modifier +2, modifier + level = +6 Backgrounds *Imbued by the Vent of Wisdom and Sagacity: +4 *Curious Princess of the Merfolk: +4 **Special (Familiar): +2 bonus to all Dexterity- and Wisdom-based skill checks Equipment *Oversized and waterproof elven purse, full of surface imports such as... *Survival and traveling gear *Ample supply of elven journeybread *Fifty-foot rope of elven silk *Magnifying glass *Elven makeup kit *Elven rain cloak *Elven personal tent *Four bottles of the finest elven wine *Four crystal flasks *Four small bronzewood throwing knives *Four sets of fine, frilly, silk dresses and matching high heels *Ritual components and well-balanced bronzewood wand *Champion-tier spellbook made of enchanted seaweed *975 gp Feats *Level 1: Adventurer: Cantrip Mastery (Upgrade) *Level 2: Adventurer: Utility Spell (Upgrade) *Level 3: Adventurer: Color Spray (Upgrade) *Level 4: Adventurer: Otherworldly Strike *Incremental Advance: Champion: Ritual Magic (Upgrade) Class Features *Overworld Advantage: While Enna is in the overworld, her daily spells become recharge 16+. *Ritual Magic (with Champion Feat): Enna can cast any of her spells as rituals by using all her actions each round to focus on the ritual for 1d3+1 rounds. *Cantrip Mastery (with Adventurer Feat and Create Water): Enna can cast any of the following cantrips as a quick action at-will. If Enna wants to do something particularly cunning or surprising with one of her cantrips and the GM is uncertain on whether or not she could pull off that use of the spell, Enna rolls a normal save (11+) to cast the spell the way she envisions it. **Additionally, Enna can expend a 3rd-level spell slot or higher to choose one cantrip per spell slot she has given up and create a once-per-dy related effect with it that is much greater, if the GM can agree on a cool effect that suits the cantrip. **Alarm (duration x 10 + 60 minutes): Enna creates a minor watch-sprite that can be instructed to scream if someone comes through an area or touches an object. Watch-sprites are notoriously stupid and sleepy, but with the right talking-to they might stay focused for the duration of the spell. **Arcane Mark (duration x 10 + 60 minutes): Enna creates a magical sigil on an object or person, which can be visible or invisible. An invisible mark requires a hard Wisdom skill check to notice. **Create Water: Enna creates a gallon of fresh, pure, potable, cool water anywhere within her line of sight. Enna can have only her level + her Intelligence modifier (total of 8) gallons of unevaporated water in existence from this cantrip at any given point in time. Any subsequent gallons cause previous ones to disappear sequentially. **Ghost Sound: Enna creates false noises emanating from somewhere nearby. The effect is like an exceptionally good version of throwing one's voice, if one's voice could create a wide variety of sounds. Attempted distractions with the cantrip are DC 15 challenges in adventurer environments, higher in champion and epic environments, and automatic successes if the sound is truly imaginative. **Knock: Enna summons a magical servitor three to four times as big as her closed fist that swarms around a door or a chest and punches or pushes it open, assuming that Enna can succeed on an Intelligence skill check against the environment's DC. **Light (duration x 10 + 60 minutes): Enna creates a fairly wide and consistent field of light, up to 30 feet in diameter. It could just be a glow from an object, or small light elementals flitting in quick circles around Enna. **Mage Hand: Enna creates a small telekinetic effect about half as strong as Enna's own strongest hand. **Mending: Enna summons a variety of tiny (hand-sized and smaller) magical sprites who swarm over a chosen broken object, attempting to mend it over the course of 1d6 rounds. Small-scale repairs like torn wineskins, muddy clothing, a broken handgrip on a sword, and similar repairs that anyone could fix with two to four hours of devoted work get handled in seconds. More elaborate repairs to complicated objects might require an Intelligence skill check. **Prestidigitation (duration 1 minute): Enna produces magic tricks like cheaty-juggling, pulling coins out of ears, small illusions created by dancing sprites, and the basic equipment of stage-casting. **Spark: Enna creates a minor amount of fire anywhere nearby and within her line of sight, enough to light a pipe, a campfire, or even a page or two of an unprotected spellbook. This does not work against living beings or against things that could not easily be set on fire with a few seconds of steady application of a candle. Class Talents *Vance's Polysyllabic Verbalizations: When Enna uses a daily or recharge spell, she can expend a quick action to rename the spell in a grandiose fashion. The GM should give additional benefits to the spell depending on its new name. *Familiar: Enna has a familiar, a tendril of white energy which she has named "Tendril." This familiar can converse with Enna, but is invisible and inaudible to everyone else, somewhat like an imaginary friend. Combat Numbers *Initiative: +5, AC: 17, PD: 16, MD: 20 *Hit Points: 54 maximum, Recoveries: 8 per day, Recovery Roll: 4d6+3 (average 17) Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack (Small Bronzewood Throwing Knife) *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with Enna *Attack: +4 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 4d4 damage. Ranged Basic Attack (Small Bronzewood Throwing Knife) *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy nearby Enna *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 4d4+2 damage. Standard Action At-Will Spells Ray of Frost (5th-Level, Incremental Advance) *At-Will, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: One enemy nearby Enna *Attack: +9 + escalation die vs. PD *Hit: 6d8 cold damage. *Miss: 5 damage. Crescendo (3rd-Level) *At-Will, Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Target: One or more enemies engaged with Enna **Special: Enna can choose more than one target for this spell, but she takes a -2 penalty when attacking two targets, a -3 penalty for three targets, and so on. *Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. PD *Hit: 4d6 thunder damage, and the target pops free from Enna. *Miss: 4 damage. Standard Action Cyclic Spell Color Spray (5th-Level, Incremental Advance) *Cyclic (once per encounter OR at-will when the escalation die is even), Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Target: 1d4 enemies in a group nearby Enna *Attack: +9 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: 6d8 psychic damage, and if the target has 45 hit points or fewer after the damage, it is weakened (-4 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses) until the end of Enna's next turn. Standard Action Daily Combat Spells Confusion (3rd-Level) *Daily, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: One enemy with 100 hit points or fewer nearby Enna *Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: The target is confused (normal save ends, 11+). *Miss: Enna regains this spell during her next quick rest. Sleep (3rd-Level) *Daily, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: Before making the attack, Enna rolls 3d20+45 to determine the maximum number of hit points of enemies Enna can target with the spell. The spell can affect multiple enemies. Enna must target nearby enemies with the current lowest hit points first, and she does not get to choose the exact targets, except in the case of ties. If adding a creature would exceed the spell's hit point maximum, that enemy cannot be a target. *Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: The target falls unconscious (hard save ends, 16+; it also ends if the target takes 10+ damage). *Miss: The target is dazed (-4 penalty to attack rolls) until the end of Enna's next turn. Move Action Highblood Teleport *Encounter, Move Action *Effect: Enna can teleport to a nearby location she can see. Free Action Otherworldly Strike *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: Enna is about to make an attack. *Effect: Enna rolls an extra d20 and substitutes it for one roll, if she so wishes. The attack deals 1d4 extra damage on a hit. Noncombat Spells Charm Person (1st-Level) *At-Will, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: One enemy with 40 hit points or fewer nearby Enna **Special: This spell cannot be cast during combat or on a target that has rolled initiative to fight. *Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: The target believes that Enna is their friend until Enna or her allies take hostile action against the target; attacking the target's normal allies is okay. This spell works best as a type of pacifier; if Enna or her allies attack the target or order the target to attack its normal allies, the target can roll a normal save (11+) to break the charm effect during its turn each round. *Miss: The spell is not detectible by most others unless Enna misses by 4+ or rolls a natural 1, in which case the target and its allies know what you tried to do and will usually be angry about it. Cantrip Mastery Mending (3rd-Level) *Daily, Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Effect: Up to the GM. Utility Spell (3rd-Level) *Daily (4/Heal-Up) **Disguise Self (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Enna creates an effective magical disguise that lasts about an hour and makes the skill check to avoid unmasking one step easier (ridiculously hard to hard, hard to normal, normal to easy). The spell only affects Enna's general appearance, not her size. It can be used to hide Enna's features behind the generic features of another person or race. Using it to impersonate a specific creature makes it less effective as a disguise. **Feather Fall (3rd-Level): Free Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Enna arrests her fall or the fall of an ally, letting the target glide down the ground over a round or two. **Hold Portal (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Ranged Spell: Enna casts this spell on a door. For ten minutes, adventurer-tier creatures cannot get through the door, not even by chopping it into splinters with an axe or blasting it with a fireball. Champion-tier creatures can batter it down; if Enna fails three DC 20 Intelligence skill checks, the spell fails. Epic-tier creatures can walk right through. **Levitate (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Ranged Spell: Until the end of the encounter, Enna can use a move action to rise straight up into the air or descend straight down, at a speed about half as fast as her normal movement. Enna can move horizontally only if she levitates up to a ceiling and then scrabbles sideways. While levitating, Enna takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls, and she is vulnerable to attacks against him. **Message (3rd-Level): Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Enna sends a one to two sentence message to another person that Enna knows, that Enna has touched in the last week, and that is across half a city at most. Sending a message to a person Enna can see is always easy. Sending a message to a person Enna cannot see requires an Intelligence skill check against the highest-tier environment that Enna or the sender is occupying. **Speak with Item (3rd-Level): Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Enna speaks briefly, mind-to-mind, with a magic item she is touching that is owned by Enna or one of her allies. If the conversation goes at all well (and it should since this is a roleplaying note you can probably only fumble for story reasons), the item's owner gets a free power recharge roll if the item's power has been expended.